Accidents Happen
by rolofreak1990
Summary: Click for full summary. Rolo Fic Ororo gets into an accident and Logan realizes that he really loves her.
1. Danger Room and a phone call

Summary: Every ROLO fan out here knows that there has to be something going on between Ororo and Logan in X-men Evolution. Also everyone knows that not one person wants to be in the same car as Kitty when she is driving. In this story Ororo and Logan flirt and they have almost kissed a couple of times too. What happens when one day Kitty had to go to the mall to get Jeans birthday present. Ororo is the only one who can, or is willing to take her. On the way back from the mall, Kitty and Ororo get into a car accident. Kitty is fine but Ororo is not so lucky. She is sent to the hospital and falls into a coma. While Ororo is on the verge of dying, Logan finally realizes how much Ororo and love really mean to him. He notices that he should have told her about his feeling for her a long time ago.   
  
The story takes place in the Spring. It is also a few days after the events of Apocalypse. Oh, and Logan is Out of Character in this story.  
  
Thought = **BLAHBLAHBLAH**  
  
**********************************  
  
Accidents Happen : Chapter 1: The Danger room and a phone call.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was a beautiful Spring day in Bayville, New York, especially at the Xavier Institute. People around the world still hated mutants, however, others accepted them. What they did not know was, that thanks to one of their fellow mutants named Storm they had beautiful weather. You would think that the teachers and students of the Xavier Institute would be outside relaxing and playing around, but they were not. Logan was making all of the kids train. They were all in the Danger room. Logan and Ororo were in the control room watching over the kids. Ororo knew inside her heart, that Logan was pushing them way beyond their limits.  
  
She watched as he watched over the kids. "Come on. Pick up the pace would ya Half-Pint. You too Stripes." Logan yelled through the intercom to the two girls.  
  
"Logan listen to yourself." Ororo whispered to him. He didn't budge. "Look at what you are doing to them. If you don't stop one of them is bound to get hurt. That is the last thing we need right now, someone hurt. We are all still recovering from him."  
  
"That's why I'm doing this `Ro. We almost didn't last you guys. You and Charles the most. We almost died back there and I wanna get them ready. I wanna get them ready just incase he comes back, or we face someone like him again." Logan said all of this with his back still turned towards Ororo.  
  
Ororo sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. She turned him around and looked him in the eyes. "Logan, take two seconds, just two. Open up your ears and eyes. I know you want to get them ready, but doing this is not going to help. This is just going to hurt them. We both have regrets. I know that. I wish I could have stopped myself from doing those things, but I couldn't. I feel really, really bad about what happened three days ago." A tear rolled down her cheek as she started to remember. Then she started to whisper again. "Logan, I know that you are scared and I am too. You don't know how many times I wake up from a bad dream about Apocalypse. We are all scared. That doesn't mean you have to take it out on them." She pointed to the students inside working their butts off.  
  
Logan turned around and looked at them. He punched in a code and the scene in the Danger Room disappeared. The kids inside looked around confused until they heard Logan's voice. "That was great. I don't want to see you in here for another week. Go." The Danger room was empty within 30 seconds.  
  
Logan turned around and saw Ororo was standing there. She was happy he did that. Noticing the tear that was still on Ororo's cheek, he reached up and put cupped her cheek with his hand. He wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Thanks." he said.  
  
"No problem." she said as she touched Logan's hand.  
  
Logan smiled and cupped her other cheek with his other hand. He started to lean in, as did Ororo. As they did they closed their eyes. Their lips barley touched when Charles interrupted them by entering Ororo's mind. She quickly backed away and Logan knew it was Charles by the look on Ororo's face. He sighed.   
  
** Ororo you have a phone call in the main hall**  
  
**Ok, hank you Professor. I will be there in a moment.** She broke the connection and looked up at Logan.  
  
"I have to go." Ororo said in a voice that said she was sorry.  
  
"Yeah." Logan said in a voice that said he didn't want her to go but he knew she had to.  
  
Ororo didn't say anything, she couldn't. She turned around and literally flew out of the control room, and down to the main hall. When she left Logan continued to look in Ororo's direction.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow., then." Ororo asked to her sister on the phone.  
  
"Yes. David (I don't know Mr. Daniels real name.) and I will be there at around 1 o'clock."  
  
"That's fine. See you then" Ororo said.  
  
"Thanks again and bye." Vi thanked her.  
  
"Bye." Ororo said.  
  
The two sis6ers hung up the phone. Ororo then went to Charles' office. She had informed him that, her sister and brother-n-law were going to stay there for a couple of days because their house was being repainted. They need a place to stay and a hotel would way to expensive.  
  
After that she changed from her uniform, into her civilian clothes. She wore a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt because she was about to work in her garden. She headed downstairs and to the green house. 


	2. The Crash

Summary: Every ROLO fan out here knows that there has to be something going on between Ororo and Logan in X-men Evolution. Also everyone knows that not one person wants to be in the same car as Kitty when she is driving. In this story Ororo and Logan flirt and they have almost kissed a couple of times too. What happens when one day Kitty had to go to the mall to get Jean's birthday present. Ororo is the only one who can, or is willing to take her. On the way back from the mall, Kitty and Ororo get into a car accident. Kitty is fine but Ororo is not so lucky. She is sent to the hospital and falls into a coma. While Ororo is on the verge of dying, Logan finally realizes how much Ororo and love really mean to him. He notices that he should have told her about his feeling for her a long time ago.   
  
The story takes place in the Spring. It is also a few days after the events of Apocalypse. Oh, and Logan is Out of Character in this story.  
  
Thought = **BLAHBLAHBLAH**  
  
**********************************  
  
Accidents Happen: Chapter 2 : The accident  
  
**********************************  
  
"Like Hi Scott." Kitty said as she greeted Scott when he entered the kitchen.   
  
"Hi Kitty." Scott greeted her back.   
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"I have to go to the mall and get Jean's birthday present. Can you8 come so I can drive?"  
  
"Actually I can't." Scott stammered as he backed away from Kitty and towards the door. "Me and Jean are going out for lunch and I promised her we'd go today. Go asked someone else I'm sure they'll take you." He quickly turned around and ran out of the kitchen he ran up to Jean's room they quickly left the mansion in fear of Kitty.  
  
"Dang," Kitty mumbled. "Maybe Mr. Logan will take me."  
  
She phased through the walls until she got to the Danger Room.  
  
**********************************  
  
She got to the Danger Room just in time to see Logan going in. "Hey Mr. Logan wait up."  
  
"What do you want Half-Pint?" Logan asked annoyed when he turned around to see Kitty running towards him.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come with me to the mall."  
  
"Why you asking me?" Logan said.   
  
"Well I just asked Scott and He said he's taking Jean out for lunch."  
  
"What do you need to go for anyway?"  
  
"I gotta go because I have ta get Jean a birthday present."  
  
"Well I can't go cause I gotta train. Go ask Ro ta take ya." Logan said. He didn't even give Kitty a chance to reply. He walked into the Danger Room and the doors shut behind him.  
  
Kitty shrugged her shoulders and walked around and tried to find Ororo.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kitty finally found Ororo. She was in her Green House. Kitty had phased through all of the plants until she reached Ororo at the back of the house. She had her had over a small plant and she was controlling a rain cloud to water her plants. "Like, Hi Miss Monroe."  
  
The cloud quickly went away and Ororo quickly turned around and saw Kitty. "Child do me one favor. Don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"Like Sorry." Kitty said as she let out a small laugh.  
  
"That's fine." Ororo mentioned as she stood up. She grabbed the hand towel out of her back pocket and wiped her when. "Now what is it that you wanted?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would take me to the mall."  
  
"I have plans later. Did you ask anyone else?"  
  
"Yeah. Scott said he had plans on taking Jean out to lunch and when I asked Mr. Logan he said he had to train. And I am not going to even bother asking Mr. McKoy cause he's in the lab like always."  
  
"Oh. Maybe I can take you. What did you want to go for?"  
  
"I have to get Jean's birthday present."  
  
"Ok. In that case. Give me 30 minutes to take a shower and get dressed. Meet me in my car in the garage."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They started to walk out of the green house and Kitty spoke up again. "Can I drive?"  
  
"Um Sure." Ororo had no idea what she had gotten her self into. She was the only adult in the mansion that hadn't experienced Kitty's driving, and she wanted it to stay like that. Kitty ran o to go and get ready while Ororo commanded the winds to take her up to her attic bedroom.  
  
**********************************  
  
Thirty minutes later Ororo and Kitty pulled out of the mansion gates. Ororo's surprise Kitty wasn't surprised. "Miss Monroe, I knew how people felt about my driving. I was a care free driver. But now after Apocalypse I know I have to be more careful."  
  
**********************************  
  
They finally got to the mall about fifteen minutes later. "Ok. Meet me in the food court in an hour so we can have lunch." Ororo said.  
  
"Ok." Kitty said. They walked in different directions.  
  
One hour pasted and they both met each other in the food court just like Ororo said. Kitty didn't have trouble finding Ororo. Because of her white hair, Ororo stuck out the most. "Hey Miss Monroe."  
  
"Hey Kitty. What did you get her?"  
  
"I got her this." Kitty pulled a shirt out of her bag and opened it up. It said (Help me out here. Give me something that fits Jean's personality.)   
  
"I like that. I got her this." Ororo had a small bag. And out she pulled a box. And out of the box she pulled a necklace. It was silver and had a charm that was a cursive Jean on it.   
  
"That's really nice." Kitty said when she looked at it.   
  
"Thanks." Ororo said when she put the necklace back in the box. "So what are you in the mood for. My treat."  
  
"How about Pizza."  
  
"Pizza it is." Ororo said. They made their way to the Italian section of the food court. They ordered a small pizza and had fun in the mall.  
  
**********************************  
  
They finished eating and Ororo started to drive home. On the way home they heard sirens. "Wonder what that's all about." Kitty said.   
  
She put the bags in the back seat of the car. "People are crazy these days.  
  
When they went past the light Ororo got a feeling. She pushed Kitty. "Kitty phase now." She yelled.  
  
Kitty phased thru the car door and in to the ground. When she got above ground she looked around and saw that there was a lot of commotion. She looked and saw that Ororo's and someone else's car had got into an accident.  
  
"Oh my God." Kitty whispered. She ran over to Ororo's car. She saw the police were running over as well.  
  
When Kitty got the car she saw Ororo was leaned forward with her head leaning on the dashboard. Her seatbelt was ripped off. Ororo's platinum white hair was beginning to get stained by the blood that was seeping thru her head wound.  
  
"Excuse me." She heard a voice from be hind her. She looked and saw about half a dozen cops were trying to pry the door opened to the car. Kitty backed up and watched as everything took place. She started to cry  
  
"Is she with you?" A cop that wasn't working on the car asked.  
  
Kitty nodded. They finally got the car open and polled Ororo out. The same cop that asked Kitty the question walked back over to her. "This yours." He held out a bag.  
  
"Yes thank you." She took the bag.  
  
An ambulance came about ten minutes later. Ororo was quickly but carefully lifted onto a gurney and in to the ambulance. Kitty followed, and they were taken to the hospital.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chapter. I have a lot of stuff going on right now, so I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up. Please Review 


	3. Discoveries

Summary: Every ROLO fan out here knows that there has to be something going on between  
  
Ororo and Logan in X-men Evolution. Also everyone knows that not one person wants to be in  
  
the same car as Kitty when she is driving. In this story Ororo and Logan flirt and they have almost  
  
kissed a couple of times too. What happens when one day Kitty had to go to the mall to get Jean's  
  
birthday present. Ororo is the only one who can, or is willing to take her. On the way back from  
  
the mall, Kitty and Ororo get into a car accident. Kitty is fine but Ororo is not so lucky. She is  
  
sent to the hospital and falls into a coma. While Ororo is on the verge of dying, Logan finally  
  
realizes how much Ororo and love really mean to him. He notices that he should have told her  
  
about his feeling for her a long time ago.   
  
The story takes place in the Spring. It is also a few days after the events of Apocalypse. Oh, and  
  
Logan is Out of Character in this story.  
  
Thought = BLAHBLAHBLAH  
  
I am sorry this chapter took so long it is just that my computer was broken for the longest time,  
  
plus I was really sick and in the hospital for a while and once it was working again and I got  
  
better I had to check all of my email and get situated before I wrote the next chapter. Anyway  
  
here's the next chapter.  
  
Sorry in advance if it's cheesy which it probably is .   
  
Accidents Happen chapter 3  
  
After Kitty told Charles about the car accident, he told Logan and Hank, and the three rushed  
  
over to the hospital. Once there they found Kitty waiting in the waiting room, and she was a  
  
nervous wreck. "Kitty." Charles said.  
  
"Oh Professor. You're here." Kitty said. She ran over to te Professor and gave him a hug.  
  
"Kitty calm down." Charles said. He sat Kitty down and she started to cry. "Did anyone tell you  
  
how Ororo is doing?"  
  
"No. But she looked pretty bad. She had a huge cut on her head and." Kitty said she was cut off  
  
when Logan stopped her.  
  
"Calm down half pint." Logan said. He sat down next to Kitty. "I know you're worried. Me too.  
  
She may not be fine now, but she will in the long run."   
  
Minutes later a doctor came out with a chart in her hand. She walked over to where she saw  
  
Kitty. "Excuse me are you here with Ororo Monroe?"  
  
Charles spoke up. "Yes we are. How is she."  
  
"First of all my name is Dr. Andy Cambell. Miss Monroe has suffered many injuries. Starting from  
  
the smallest she had a broke arm, along with a few broken ribs. She received a heavy blow to the  
  
head and that gave her a major concussion and that caused her to go into a coma."  
  
"A coma?" was heard from Hank Logan and Kitty.  
  
"When can we see her?" Charles asked.   
  
"Unfortunately you are not able to right now, but you are in about an hour. At this moment she is  
  
still in a very fragile state."  
  
"Okay. Dr. Cambell can I speak with you for a moment." Charles asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Charles lead her to the other side of the waiting room. "I am sure you know by now she is a  
  
mutant. We all are."  
  
"Of course. I knew from the moment she was brought in." Dr Cambell said as she sat down so she  
  
was eyes level with Charles. "And I have so problem with that."  
  
"I know. I was wondering if it was possible that we can take her."  
  
"What do you mean 'Take her.'"  
  
"Mutants have different requirements than humans do, and I am sure your hospital doesn't have  
  
the items to care for her. Also I have more advanced medicine that will help her recover faster  
  
than if she stayed here."  
  
"I know what you are saying and I want to help her but I don't think that, that is possible."  
  
"We have to do this. I f we don't she could die."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"There are some medicines that can save a humans life, but unfortunately some of those same  
  
medicines can kill her because she is a mutant."  
  
"I will set up and appointment and that will allow you to talk to the manager Robert Jackson  
  
about takings Ororo."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Good afternoon Dr. Jackson.' Dr. Cambell greeted as she and Charles entered the office.  
  
"Dr. Cambell."   
  
"Bob, this is Charles Xavier. The man I was talking to you about."  
  
"Yes. God Afternoon. Charles. May I call you Charles?"  
  
"Yes. The reason I am talking to you is that my friend Ororo Monroe was just rushed into your  
  
hospital and she has been in a coma ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I have to take her home."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"Please listen to him you may reconsider."  
  
"I don't think you'll change my mind. If you take you out of the hospital and home then she'll  
  
die."  
  
"You don't understand. We are mutants." Charles argued. When he said that Dr. Jackson froze  
  
and looked at Charles. "Mutants require different medicines and I, having to be a scientist and my  
  
colleague, you may have heard of him Henry McCoy, we have come up with medicine that will  
  
help her. Also I have to get her home as soon as possible because if she stays here then she can  
  
die."  
  
"How is that."  
  
"Some of your medicines may kill her."  
  
"How can my medicine kill her. They could save anybody else's life."  
  
"There are medicine that will save most people because they don't carry that mutant gene. Ororo  
  
does."  
  
Dr. Jackson sat in his chair silent for a moment. "Dr. Cambell call the garage and set up  
  
transportation."  
  
"That won't be necessary. I have my own means of transportation."  
  
Within an hour everything was set up. Hank and Charles set up the med lab for Ororo. They got  
  
Kurt to get Ororo to the mansion with out keeping her off of life support for more than thirty  
  
seconds.  
  
Hank was looking over some papers in the med lab when Logan came in. "Hello Logan."  
  
"How is she." Logan asked Hank as he walked over next to the bed with Ororo on it.   
  
Hank got up from his desk and walked to Logan. "She still hasn't made any progress."  
  
"How long do you think she'll be in it."  
  
"I'm not sure but I think that she'll be in it for quite a while."  
  
It was quiet for a couple of minutes and Logan sat down in a chair close by to the bed. Hank  
  
detected something between Logan and Ororo, even though she was in a coma. "Okay well I'll be  
  
going. I have to talk to Charles. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Okay." Logan said. He continued to look at Ororo with a sorry look in his eye.  
  
Hank left. Logan hesitantly got up and pulled the chair next to Ororo's bed. He then grabbed her  
  
hand. It felt like it had no life. He listened to the heart monitor beep with Ororo's heart. "How did  
  
this happen to you? You deserve everything. Everything but this. I just wish that I could take your  
  
place." Logan whispered.   
  
That's when Logan heard footsteps coming from down the hall outside of the med lab. He let go  
  
and looked up. Kitty walked through the door and over to Logan. "H-H-Hey Logan."  
  
"You okay kid?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm still a little like shaky from the accident, and I just came to see how she's doing."  
  
"Yeah, Hank said she's probably gonna in it for a while." Logan stood up.  
  
"Like I just feel so bad. It's all my fault she's like this. I mean if I didn't wanna go to the mall we  
  
wouldn't have got into the accident."  
  
"Listen to me it's not your fault. You didn't know this was gonna happen. There's no way you  
  
could've prevented this." Logan said when he stood up. "It just happened."  
  
"But it shouldn't have." Kitty said.  
  
Logan was sitting on the green house bench. He had a six pack os beer next to him and half of the  
  
bottles were empty and one was half-full. Logan always felt his best when around Ororo. He  
  
always felt that he had a special relationship with Ororo. One that was very rare, but now that  
  
Ororo was in a coma the best feeling he got was when he was in her green house. He felt bad.  
  
That's when he got an idea.   
  
"Hey Red are you good with plants?" Logan asked Jean hen he saw her walk by the kitchen.  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"I was jut in the green house and I thought that we should keep up the plants until Ororo comes  
  
out of a coma."  
  
"I can keep it up . That's a good idea."  
  
"It's the least we could do for her."   
  
"You know Logan I've never seen you like this."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"You actually care."  
  
"What do you mean." Logan asked.  
  
"You care for Ororo don't you."  
  
"No I don't. And drop it."  
  
Logan walked out of the kitchen and left Jean. Logan went to his room and started to think about  
  
what Jean said. Did he really care Ororo? He thought about most of the time. And he felt the best  
  
when he was around. "I love her."  
  
He sat on his bed and just sat there just thinking about his discovery. He knew it didn't matter  
  
because she couldn't feel the same way about him. She was sweet and kind and he knew there  
  
was no way that she could fall for Logan. He never stayed around and he never gets close to  
  
anyone. Logan then started to think about times when he was with Ororo. He had helped her in  
  
the garden once and he had also helped her cook dinner several times.   
  
He just started thinking about the last time they were cooking they had a lot of fun. It was the  
  
night before. They were making some Louisiana Gumbo and Ororo had Logan chop some of the  
  
vegetables. She handed him a knife and Logan turned it down. "You're forgetting my gift Ro."  
  
Logan popped out his claws and started to chop the vegetables and Ororo laughed. "Oh Yes you  
  
don't need a knife because you have three in each of your hands."  
  
"Got that right."   
  
They spend most of there time just laughing and having fun while cooking. Towards the end of  
  
making dinner Ororo had turned around and that's when she and Logan met and their faces were  
  
inches apart. They looked into each others eyes and it was silent between the two. Their faces  
  
inched closer and closer until their lips were barley touching. Believe it or not it was Ororo who  
  
closed the gap, she kissed Logan on the lips and it was cut short when they heard footsteps and  
  
laughter right outside of the kitchen door. They parted and then they heard that the laughter got  
  
quieter because the person was walking away from the kitchen. Ororo backed up. "I'm so sorry  
  
Logan I didn't mean to." She was cut off when Logan interrupted her. He laughed.  
  
"It's okay. No problem." Logan said.  
  
"Really?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Yeah. It's okay." Logan repeated.  
  
"Alright." Ororo said. She gave Logan a hug and went back to preparing the plates and other  
  
dishes in the dining room.   
  
Logan jumped from his spot on the bed. He thought about that kiss and the one that almost  
  
happened that morning. He thought that maybe, there was a chance that she might feel the same  
  
way about him. "Maybe, it's possible." Logan said to him self.  
  
Days past and Ororo showed no progress in coming back. A few days after the accident it was  
  
Jean's birthday. Everyone was giving Jean her presents when Kitty walked up to her. "Hey Kitty.  
  
You got another one for me?"  
  
"Like this one is from Ororo." Kitty sadly said. "The day of the accident we were shopping for  
  
your birthday presents.  
  
"Oh." Jean said. She hesitantly took the box that Kitty was holding. She held it just looking at it  
  
for a moment before she opened it. When she opened it she gasped. Just looking at the necklace,  
  
she thought of Ororo and started to cry. Scott came up and gave her a hug. After parting from  
  
Scott Jean turned to Kitty and gave her a hug.  
  
That night at around 2:00 in the morning Logan woke up for the third time. He couldn't sleep. He  
  
got up and walked down stairs to the lab. He saw Ororo laying on the table. He took the chair  
  
that was closest to the bed and pulled it close so he can sit on it. Once he was sitting down he  
  
grabbed Ororo's hand. It was kind of cold but he held on anyway. "Ya know I never thought I'd  
  
see you like this. You're one of the strongest people I know. You survived against lots of things.  
  
With Hungan and apocalypse you never gave up. I guess that's why I fell in love with you. I love  
  
you, and if you can hear me please do something that'll tell me that you're gonna be okay. I Love  
  
you too much to see something happen to you."  
  
"Logan." Came a very quiet whisper that he just barley heard. He looked up and saw Ororo's  
  
eyes open. She even gathered up some of her strength and gave a light squeeze to his hand.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the lab." Logan said. He jumped from his seat. "How ya feeling?" He whispered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Wait just a minute." Logan said. He ran over to the inter com that was on the wall near the bed.  
  
"Hank.......Hank"  
  
"Yeah Logan what is it."  
  
"I'm down stairs in the lab and Ororo's awake."  
  
"AWAKE?"  
  
"Yeah I was down here and she woke up."  
  
"Okay. I'll grab Charles and I 'll be down there within Five minutes."  
  
"Okay just hurry."  
  
Logan ran back over to the bed. "Logan what happened? Why am I in here? And why does my  
  
head hurt so much?  
  
"Okay I want you to listen to me and don't freak out. A few days ago you were in a car accident  
  
and you just got out of a coma."  
  
"Is Kitty okay?"  
  
"Yeah She's fine." Logan answered. He was amazed that she was able to remember what had  
  
happened. "Hank is coming down and so is Charles."  
  
They waited for a couple of minutes and then Charles and Hank finally came through the door to  
  
the lab. "What did I miss?" Hank asked as he put on his lab coat.  
  
"She woke up and wanted to know what happened and when I told her she was in a car accident  
  
she wanted to know if Kitty was fine and I told her she was." Logan answered.   
  
Hank checked her pulse and blood pressure. "Ororo do you think that you are able to sit up."  
  
"I think so." She answered quietly.  
  
Hank slowly rose the bed and Ororo sat up with no problem. Hank how long was I in a coma?"  
  
"For about 11 hours."  
  
"Ororo?" Charles spoke up this time.  
  
Ororo slowly turned her head to face Charles. "Yeah"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember that Kitty and I were in the car driving home and I pushed Kitty out of the car  
  
because I saw a car coming."  
  
"Well as Logan told you Kitty is fine."  
  
Ororo nodded at what Charles said. She was glad Kitty wasn't on a bed right next to her. Hank  
  
stayed with for the rest of the night. Charles stayed for about an hour longer before he went to his  
  
room to get some sleep. Logan stayed for a few more minutes before he to his room to get some  
  
sleep. He knew he was able to sleep now that he knew Ororo was awake and okay.  
  
Days past and Ororo was getting a lot better. Everybody in the mansion came to visit her. By the  
  
end of the day she had lots of flowers and balloons. One day Logan was in the room and they  
  
were talking. "Logan?"  
  
"Yeah Ro." Logan answered.  
  
"I love you too." Ororo said.  
  
How did you like it. I didn't really. Please review. 


End file.
